Secrets All Around
by emmarocks44
Summary: Fang is a regular boy who lives a normal life with a really big secret... He sings... but his life changes when a new girl comes along... Her life is anything but normal... It's the exact opposite! She lived her whole life in a cage with her abusive scientist dad. She also has TWO secrets... She's abused and she... has... wings! The summary sucks but please give this story a try!


**Hello! I'm not dead! You may know me from my two other stories so I just want to say that I'm still alive and that I'm deleting the other two stories and starting them over because I didn't like the way the stories were heading. So I hope you enjoy this one I'm putting out when I fix the other two! I love you guys! He he **

**DISCLAIMER THING I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE I'm too short to be James Patterson. **

**Fang's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Intro~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Uh hey there, the name's Fang. Uh I'm 14 years old and I go to Lake View Middle School **(A/N I don't know if that's a real school or not so let's just say its in California) **Yea I don't know how to do these things. I don't really feel confortable-telling people I don't know about my life and what's going on. Wait- who am I even talking to? Whatever I really don't care as long as you don't know me.

Anyways I have a secret. I'm not sure to tell you or not so I'm going to leave it at that. I'll probably tell it later. So this is my life…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Fang's POV (still)**

BEEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEooopp

I think I may need a new alarm clock now. I got up from my bed and fell face first to the floor. Ouch. So while I was down I did a push-up to wake up.

" FANG TIME TO GET Upooo fell to the floor again? " My mom asked and she just barged in.

" Mmhmm " I said and got up.

I'm surprised that my mom isn't at work yet. She IS a vet you know you have to get there early ya'know? Well my mom is Dr. Martinez and she is one of California's BEST vet there is. So she has dark brown hair dark brown eyes and she is the nicest person you'll ever meet. I have most of my dad's genes. He has black hair, black eyes and really tall. He could me strict when he has to be but he is fun to hang out with. Now I'm not the only child in this house I have a younger sister. Her name is Ella. She has most of my mom's genes. I'm so serious she could be my mom's twin if she was older.

" Breakfast is for you when you're ready. " My mom told me and left the room.

I took a five-minute shower got new clothes on and headed down stairs. What I brush my teeth after I eat, nothing wrong with that.

" Hey El " I said hugging my little sister.

Just to let you know she means everything to me. I will hurt anyone who hurts her. Like her last boyfriend. He cheated on her with my school's slut, Lissa. So let's just say he was out of school for 5 weeks. So this is awkward… If any guy is reading this DO NOT TOUCH MY SISTER! Or I will fucking rip you to shreds.

" So what are we having for breakfast? " I asked my mom while I let go of Ella.

" The usual " She said back to me not looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

The usual consists of pancakes and bacon, but that combination is awesome!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip to walking to school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ella and I were walking to school like every other day, but today was different. There was this thing in the sky… It soared like a bird but it looked like a human… Just as quick as it came it went away… I think I'm hallucinating but I know what I saw.

" Ella did you see that? That thing that just flew by? " I asked he still in my trance.

" Yea I did Fang a bird so fascinating. " She said sarcastically.

" Ugh whatever… "

After that we walked in silence until we reached our school. I think I forgot to mention that I'm in 8th grade and Ella is in 7th, she is smart and got to skip a grade, unlike me I get C's in almost all my classes. Argh I'm the dumb one in my family.

" Fangy! " Screamed the slut herself.

" Go away Lissa " I said when Ella walked to her friends.

Then I saw her…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I hoped you liked the first chapter! I'll try my best to update more but if I don't in a few weeks you have the right to kill me! **

**(Chapter 2 preview)**

" Hello class today we have a new student! " Said my music teacher Ms. London. " Would you like to come up and introduce yourself? "

That girl got up and walked to the front of the classroom so perfectly. What the fuc-

" Uh hey my name is Maximum Ride…. "


End file.
